


acala bunga dan batas nyawa

by fumate



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: FULL-BLOWN ANGST, Folie à Deux (Fall Out Boy), Hanahaki Disease, Infinity On High (Album), M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Queerplatonic Relationships, Suicidal Thoughts, di mana pete terprenjon dan kita semua mokad kebanyakan nangis, i think this is some pretty sad stuff so like. brace yourself
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: pete muntah kelopak-kelopak bunga dan ia tahu—hidupnya tidak akan berlangsung lama.





	acala bunga dan batas nyawa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carnationsharks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnationsharks/gifts).



>   * Fall Out Boy, beserta seluruh kameo anak band lain yang lewat di sini, merupakan band beranggotakan orang-orang dewasa mandiri yang berhak atas diri masing-masing. Karya ini murni bersifat fiktif dan non-profit, dibuat untuk  ~~bikin kalian nangis~~ memenuhi kebutuhan asupan dan janji yang terlewat ngaret. Lirik yang tercantum adalah dari lagu The (Shipped) Gold Standard milik Fall Out Boy.
>   * Setting dari era Infinity on High (2007) sampai era Folie a Deux (2008).
>   * Untuk [reen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/carnationsharks): HAI REEN SORI BANGET INI NGARET liek... aku tau aku janjinya buat hadiah tahun baruan tapi aku kalap ngerjain ini dan yang tadinya rencana 3k malah bablas jadi 9k penuh kemasoan  ~~sasuga ore~~. Aduh maaf banget ya kri. Semoga suka!
>   * Terima kasih mau membaca!
> 


Pete tahu ia tidak usah memusingkan perkara buang nyawa lagi ketika di ulang tahun kedua puluh delapannya ia muntah kelopak-kelopak bunga.

Ia berdiri, menatap hampa refleksinya di cermin toilet. Di dalam wastafel adalah kelopak bunga bercampur darah dan liur basah. Angels & Kings masih ramai. Sesaat sebelum ia berjalan cepat ke toilet dengan mual yang telah menonjok dada, Pete masih menjadi napas pesta ini; ia membuat Travie terkakah hebat, ia menemani Patrick yang sedikit mabuk dan senang untuk menari bersama (dan Pete mengaguminya, bagaimana mata biru itu berkilau di bawah sorot lampu atau cara tubuhnya bergerak begitu luwes seolah Patrick adalah kolibri kecil yang melayang bebas), dan ia menengahi Brendon dan Ryan yang hampir bertengkar sungguhan gara-gara argumen bodoh lainnya. Pete bersenang-senang. Ini ulang tahunnya, bagaimanapun juga. Agaknya semua sahabat yang hadir di pesta pribadi itu terlalu gembira merayakan fakta bahwa Pete berhasil bertahan dan tidak menjadi bagian dari klub 27. Pete sendiri ikut senang tanpa benar-benar lega.

Sampai ia diserang mual hebat ketika terlalu sibuk memerhatikan Patrick tertawa. Lalu muntah kelopak bunga, yang membuatnya berpikir—pesta ini ternyata sia-sia saja.

Pete menatap bayangannya yang menyedihkan, dengan mata berkantung dan rambut lepek berminyak, dan ia tahu: hitung mundur kematiannya sudah dimulai dari sekarang.

 

* * *

 

Dari sekian banyak cara untuk pergi, Pete tidak pernah berpikir ia sesungguhnya akan pergi dengan natural. Bukan karena mencabutnya paksa. Melainkan karena penyebab alami seperti bunga yang mencekiknya dari dalam.

 _Hanahaki disease_. Matanya tidak kuasa berpaling dari halaman web yang sedang ia baca. _Hanahaki disease_. Penyakit di mana bunga tumbuh dalam paru-paru penderita, semakin lama semakin penuh, sampai si penderita mati tak bisa bernapas dari bunga yang tumbuh di paru-parunya. Penderita juga akan memuntahkan kelopak-kelopak bunga tersebut secara berkala—frekuensinya berbeda. Tergantung seberapa parah penyakitnya sudah berkembang. Dulu dianggap kutukan dewa (atau cobaan, tergantung mitos mana yang dirujuk), tetapi dengan berkembangnya teknologi dan ilmu pengetahuan, penyakit ini sudah bisa diselesaikan dengan ilmiah. Penyebabnya satu. Cinta si penderita yang dipendam sendiri. Jalan keluarnya dua: operasi, atau mengungkapkan cinta itu pada sang obyek afeksi.

Pete bisa melakukan operasi. Ia masih dalam tahap awalnya, sehingga tidak akan ada yang tahu. Namun dengan operasi ini datang pula masalah lain; kalau operasi, Pete tidak akan bisa mencintai dia lagi. Kemampuannya mencintai orang itu akan hilang bersama dengan dicabutnya bebungaan dari paru-parunya. Ia tidak mau. Tidak mencintai orang itu berarti dunia Pete akan kembali pada monokromatik lagi, dan dunia monokromatik adalah sebuah neraka baginya. (Bukan dalam makna literal, tentu, tentu, tetapi dunianya selalu lebih hidup dan berwarna setelah Pete mengenal orang itu.)

Jalan yang tersisa cuma mengungkapkan isi hati. Namun ini juga tidak mau ia lakukan. Apalah guna—Pete cuma bisa sembuh _kalau_ orang yang ia cintai membalas perasaannya setelah mendengar Pete mengakui. Harus begitu. Sementara Pete jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang telah menolaknya, jatuh hati pada seseorang yang menganggap pengungkapannya hanya gurauan belaka, jatuh sayang pada seseorang yang memegang hidupnya tetapi orang itu tidak begitu membutuhkannya. Semua ini jelas sebelah tangan. Berat sepihak. Orang itu mungkin mencintainya tetapi hanya dalam relasi platonik saja. Lantas untuk apa ia bahkan mencoba? Pete enggan dicintai balik karena dikasihani.

Ia tidak mau operasi atau membocorkan rahasia hati; maka Pete sadar satu-satunya solusi ialah mati.

 

* * *

 

Tiga minggu berlalu dan Pete berhasil menyembunyikan penyakitnya tanpa dicurigai. Muntahnya semakin sering sejak dua minggu pertama, tetapi Pete seorang pembohong, dan ia selalu bisa menemukan alibi baru untuk menutupi kunjungannya ke kamar mandi.

Patrick penasaran. Pete hanya mengibas tangan, berkata bahwa, _kenapa aku ke kamar mandi, kautanya? Jelas sekali. Banyak orang yang mengantre untukku, Trick_ , sekalipun itu adalah dusta terhina yang pernah ia utarakan.

Bekas darah pudar nan samar di punggung tangannya tidak pernah ketahuan.

 

* * *

 

“Nyanyikan aku sesuatu.”

Patrick menggerutu dari seberang sambungan. “Ini jam 2 pagi, Pete, demi Tuhan.”

“Ayolah. Nyanyikan aku sesuatu,” rengek Pete, dan ia mendadak berandai seberapa sering lagi ia bisa mengganggu Patrick begini. “Aku tidak bisa tidur.”

“Kau tidak pernah bisa tidur.” Patrick tidak salah. Di kebanyakan waktu, Pete hampir tidak pernah tidur malam. Otaknya seperti sudah diprogram untuk menjadi bagian kawanan kelelawar atau makhluk nokturnal lainnya.

“Dan kau bukan teman yang baik,” sahutnya sebal. “Trick, ayolah. Satu lagu saja.”

Patrick menggumam kesal, tidak jelas.

“Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu.”

“Aku bilang, kau teman yang menjengkelkan.”

“Tidak ada yang bisa mengganggumu lebih baik dariku.”

“Benar sekali, sialan,” dan kemudian sepi. Pete baru saja akan merepet Patrick dengan serentet desakan lain ketika Patrick mulai bernyanyi, pelan, merdu, suaranya digantungi bayang-bayang kantuk tetapi terdengar sama indahnya di telinga Pete yang kecanduan. Damai. Sejuk. Serupa udara pegunungan pagi hari. Seumpama berenang di tepian pantai saat terbenamnya matahari.

Dalam keheningan malam yang hanya diisi senandung Patrick lewat telepon, Pete memandang jendela, mengira-ngira sisa malam yang ia miliki hingga waktunya tiba.

 

* * *

 

Dibilang ia mencintai Patrick sejak awal, sebenarnya, tidak tepat juga. Namun Pete tidak tahu sejak kapan ia cinta—apakah belum lama ini atau memang setidaknya sejak insiden kecelakaan van mereka di mana mereka sempat berciuman beberapa lama—sehingga ia sendiri lebih suka melabeli cintanya sebagai sesuatu yang telah eksis dari permulaan sekali.

Sembari menyetem gitar untuk dimainkan asal-asalan, Pete menatap kosong lantai di bawahnya, tak fokus, lantaran benaknya tengah terbang mereka ulang seluruh perjalanannya hingga bisa hidup sebagai bintang rock seperti sekarang.

Mereka (ia dan rekan-rekan bandnya, maksudnya) sedang bekerja diam-diam berusaha menyelesaikan album baru. Prosesnya mengingatkan Pete pada pembuatan album perdana mereka, _Take This To Your Grave_ , yang direkam secara spontan setelah mereka menyelesaikan semua lagu, tanpa pikir panjang untuk barangkali memperhalus dan memperbagus suaranya dulu. Hasilnya mentah. Mentah sekaligus memiliki arah. Album tersebut merupakan awal berkumpulnya basis penggemar mereka sebelum _From Under The Cork Tree_ rilis dan seluruhnya pecah; mereka mendadak terkenal dan disorot dan dipampang dalam majalah-majalah. Pete berharap penggemar akan menyukai album ini juga.

Ia membayangkan album ini, laris di pasaran, diputar di mana-mana, dan ia senang meski ia tidak bisa menemukan dirinya di gambaran masa depan itu. Tidak apa-apa. Album ini masih bergantung berat pada lirik-liriknya, yang berasal dari berbagai entri jurnal tentang Patrick di livejournalnya. Begitu saja sudah cukup membuatnya bangga. Setidaknya, ketika Pete pergi nanti, dunia masih akan mengingat bahwa ia sudah mengungkapkan cintanya pada Patrick sedikitnya dalam tiga album meski tidak secara langsung.

Pete menutup mata. Di belakang kelopak matanya, ia kembali ke 2001, saat pertama kali menemui Patrick yang masih 17 dan mengira dirinya akan bermain drum di band yang mereka bentuk. Patrick dengan sweter Argyle dan celana pendek dan kaus kaki bodohnya. Patrick dengan lebih banyak bakat di ujung jarinya daripada yang Pete punya di seluruh tubuhnya. Patrick, tersenyum malu-malu sebelum hilang kendali dan liar memainkan drumnya meski tidak bisa berhasil mengesankan Pete, yang justru malah bersorak senang saat ia bernyanyi. Patrick tiket emasnya, Patrick warna dunianya, Patrick stoples kuenya, Patrick kotak bekalnya, Patrick sahabatnya dan biru sejatinya—Patrick, Patrick Stump, Patrick yang Pete cintai dengan tulus dan satu-satunya yang ia cintai demikian. Patrick yang mewabah dalam hidupnya dan menjangkiti tiap mimpi Pete, menginfeksi puisi-puisinya sehingga semua yang lahir tidak pernah lagi tidak tentang Patrick. Sosok yang telah menyelamatkan Pete dua kali dari percobaan bunuh dirinya, menyelamatkan Pete dari diri dan pikirannya sendiri hampir setiap hari, dan ironisnya, sosok yang akan membunuhnya, perlahan-lahan, dengan bunga dan kecantikan dari segala sesuatu yang takkan berbalas.

Ia sudah pernah mengungkapkan cintanya pada Patrick sekali waktu. Pete lupa lagi tepatnya kapan, apakah 2005 atau 2006 kemarin, tetapi yang pasti mereka sedang makan siang berdua di bistro murahan. Dengan senyum kuda khasnya, Pete berkata, hei, bukankah ini seperti kencan? Bercanda, ya, memang ia bercanda, tetapi bahkan candaan-candaan paling remeh memiliki kebenarannya tersendiri, sebuah maksud yang hendak disampaikan.

Patrick tertawa. Ia menggeleng, mengunyah, bilang bahwa, yah, tidak. Ini bukan kencan. Kita kan teman, bukan pacaran.

Pete mencoba lagi di lain waktu. Dan lagi. Dan lagi. Dan lagi dan lagi dan lagi—tapi respon Patrick selalu sama; _kau bicara apa, Pete. Tentu saja aku mencintaimu. Kamu sahabatku_. Pete ingin mengaku bahwa ia tidak mencintai Patrick begitu. Patrick sahabatnya, dan Pete mencintainya sebagai sahabat, tetapi Pete juga mencintainya sebagai sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang menawarkan pernikahan dan ciuman-ciuman selamat pagi dan serenada murahan yang membuat keduanya tertawa dengan pandangan kasmaran pada satu sama lain. Pete ingin mendesak. Dia mau menuntut Patrick untuk berhenti menganggap semua pengakuan cintanya sebagai lelucon belaka. Namun ia tidak bisa. Oh, ia tidak bisa. Bukankah itu bagaimana ia mendapatkan kariernya? Pete seorang pengecut. Ia melepaskan badai hatinya dalam bentuk puisi pasif-agresif, menyindir, meninggalkan kode, tetapi jarang berani mengonfrontasi langsung kecuali di waktu-waktu di mana kepalanya sedikit tidak beres dan Pete tidak berpikir jernih.

Patrick tertawa. Kau sahabat terbaikku, katanya, dan Pete ingin menghilang jadi serpihan kecil dalam tornado.

Patrick tertawa dalam pikirannya. Pete bisa mendengar, jelas, sejelas gemericik sungai pada hutan sepi seolah-olah itu bukan hanya halusinasi. Dadanya berdegup nyeri dan Pete terbatuk, membuka mata, mendapati mulutnya baru saja memuntahkan dua kelopak bunga bernoda darah lainnya. Ia memandangi kelopak-kelopak itu nanar. Pete selalu mengidamkan mati seperti orang lain mendamba surga, sudah mencoba mencabut nyawa sendiri berkali-kali dan bermimpi berhasil melakukannya lebih banyak lagi, tetapi ia tidak pernah menyangka kematiannya akan datang dengan cara seperti ini. Napas yang semakin sesak, muntah kelopak bunga, semuanya dari cinta tak terbalaskan. Pete batuk lagi dan mengeluarkan kelopak-kelopak lain. Dadanya sakit. Jantungnya berdetak, _badump, badump, badump_ , meneriakkan ingin dan menggapai-gapai apa yang tidak bisa ia raih.

Patrick Stump adalah vonis kematian paling indah yang bisa Pete dapatkan.

 

* * *

 

Mereka bertengkar lagi. Pete memijit kening—proses pembuatan album ini jauh lebih brutal daripada album-album mereka yang lain. Ia dan Patrick tidak bisa berhenti cekcok. _Harusnya melodinya begini saja_ , Pete akan bilang, berapi-api menunjukkan Patrick aransemen yang menurutnya lebih bagus. _Mana ada!_ Begitu Patrick akan berteriak. _Perubahan nadanya tidak masuk akal! Kau bisa mengarang lagu, tidak, sih?!_ Lantas mereka akan adu mulut terus sampai Joe saja jengah dan pergi lantaran suaranya tidak dianggap, tidak berarti di antara makian Patrick yang keras kepala dan hinaan Pete yang terlalu arogan. Joe tahu baik Pete maupun Patrick sudah tidak akan menghajar satu sama lain sampai lebam lagi hanya karena perbedaan visi akan lagu lantaran mereka sudah sedikit lebih dewasa—tapi tetap saja. Pete sedang berjalan menuju kuburannya sendiri tanpa tahu pasti kapan ia akan tiba, dan perseteruan dengan Patrick adalah hal terakhir yang ia butuhkan, khususnya dengan hati yang mengemis dicintai balik sampai menyiksanya dengan bunga bodoh dalam paru-paru. Pete kadang berharap Joe mau sedikit lebih kukuh menengahi mereka.

Patrick duduk di depan komputer, tubuh bungkuk ke depan, dan Pete tahu ekspresinya walau tidak melihat langsung; wajah itu murung. Alisnya mengkerut dalam, mata menyipit, dan bibir mengerucut melengkung ke bawah. Pete telah mengenal Patrick cukup lama untuk tahu segalanya.

Diam-diaman begini tidak enak juga. Pete mendesah, bangkit dari sofa sambil menyabarkan hati, lalu berdiri di belakang Patrick dan berucap, “Baiklah, baiklah. Aku minta maaf.”

Patrick menoleh, menatapnya sinis. “Minta maaf kenapa.”

Pete menatap datar. Patrick suka sekali membuatnya menyerah duluan. “Untuk—“ tapi sebelum Pete sempat bicara, dadanya sesak, ia tidak bisa bernapas dan terbatuk-batuk keras, dari mulutnya berjatuhan kelopak-kelopak bunga segar dengan titik darah acak. Kelopak-kelopak itu jatuh menghujani lengan baju Patrick.

Pete terbelalak, ngeri, tiba-tiba saja pias.

Patrick memandang terkejut kelopak-kelopak bunga di lengannya. Ia melihat bibir Pete (yang masih sedikit terasa pahit besi) dan ganti ke kelopak di lengan baju dan lalu Pete lagi, terus begitu, sampai ia berbicara, suaranya pecah dan jadi terdengar seperti gadis remaja. “Kau—“

“Ya,” potong Pete, tidak mau mendengar Patrick melanjutkan. “Iya. Aku... iya.”

Patrick tidak langsung menjawab. Alisnya naik seperti anak anjing yang baru dibuang. “Sudah berapa lama?”

“Dua bulan.”

“Siapa...?”

Pete tidak menjawab. _Kau_ , ia ingin berkata, tetapi lidahnya kelu.

Patrick bangkit dari kursinya. Seketika lupa dengan apapun yang ia kerjakan. “Oke... oke. Jadi apa yang akan kaulakukan? Operasi? Kapan?”

“Tidak akan.”

“Kalau begitu—kau mau mengungkapkan cintamu padanya? Aku bisa membantumu. Siapa yang—“

“Tidak.”

Patrick melotot. Di titik ini ia jelas sekali mulai marah dan panik. “Apa maksudmu, tidak?” Suaranya meninggi.

“Tidak ya tidak. Kupikir kamu mengerti hal sesederhana itu.”

“Kau tidak bisa _tidak_ berbuat apa-apa, bangsat! Kau bisa mati—“

“Orang yang kucintai tidak balik mencintaiku.”

Patrick semakin panas. “Kau _belum_ mencoba—“

“Aku _sudah_ mencoba,” desis Pete, berbahaya, membungkam Patrick seluruhnya. “Aku sudah memberitahunya. Aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakan aku mencintainya; pada publik, pada dirinya. Ia tidak menganggapnya serius. Mau bagaimana lagi?”

Patrick menggigit bibir. “Kau harus operasi. Itu satu-satunya pilihan.”

“Tidak.”

“Kau bisa mati! Kau harus operasi atau—“

“Atau apa?” Pete ikut berteriak. Patrick tersentak, tetapi berdiri tegak di tempatnya, mengukuhkan diri tanpa takut pada Pete yang juga mengamuk. “Atau aku akan mati? Kau sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali! Kaupikir aku sebodoh apa sampai tidak bisa mengerti repetisimu itu, hah?!”

Patrick terdiam.

“Tidak ada operasi. Aku _memang_ akan mati. Kita semua toh akan mati suatu hari nanti. Aku beruntung saja mendapat tiket ekspres istimewa.”

“Jangan tolol—“

“Aku bukan orang tolol, Patrick,” Pete menggertakkan gigi. “Kau hanya tidak mengerti. Ada beberapa hal yang lebih penting dari nyawaku sekalipun; ini salah satunya.”

“Itu cuma cinta! Parasit! Penyakit!” jerit Patrick ke wajahnya, mencengkeram leher baju Pete erat-erat. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat menahan berbagai emosi yang tumpah-ruah dalam sesaat. “Kau benar-benar mau membiarkan satu hal sepele menghancurkan seluruh hidupmu? Begitu? Itu cuma cinta, Pete! Bunga di dalam paru-parumu itu bentuk tumor dari cinta!”

“Lantas kaupikir dari apa aku membangun band ini, berengsek?!” Pete memelototinya. “Kaupikir apa yang selalu aku tulis kalau bukan cinta? Hah? Puja-puji pada Tuhan?” Ia tertawa histeris, keras, hilang kontrol dan logika menghadapi semua ini. “Fall Out Boy itu sukses karena _cinta_! Mau itu patah hati atau kehilangan atau amarah atau ketakutan—semuanya berlandaskan cinta! Band ini berdiri di atas puisi-puisi cintaku yang jelek!”

“Tapi kau tidak seharusnya—“

“ _Jangan_ sekali-kali kau mencoba mengatur apa yang harus kulakukan. Patrick—Patrick, astaga, Patrick kau _sahabatku_! Kau harusnya tahu kalau aku punya satu kelemahan fatal, maka itu adalah fakta bahwa aku mencintai terlalu cepat, terlalu banyak, terlalu intens, terlalu _menghamba_.” Pete tersenyum, getir, histeria yang ia rasakan membuatnya ingin menangis marah dan menyalahkan apapun dan siapapun selain dirinya. “Aku bisa apa?”

Joe kembali dengan terburu karena mendengar teriakan-teriakan mereka berdua tepat ketika Patrick menghantam dagunya, dan Pete, yang hanya geming membiarkan Patrick meluapkan segala kekalutannya, berandai jika tidak berbuat apa-apa untuk mengatasi masalah ini adalah bentuk lain bunuh diri.

 

* * *

 

Andy dan Joe segera tahu. Mereka memaksa Pete pergi ke dokter dan melakukan operasi, tapi Pete menentang keras, menolak, bersikukuh pada pendiriannya. Patrick ikut panas. Ia terus mendesak Pete untuk setidaknya memberitahu siapa yang Pete cintai sebegitu hebat sampai bunga tumbuh di paru-parunya.

“Kenapa kau tidak memberitahunya saja padaku?! Kau itu Pete Wentz, _Pete bajingan Wentz_ , dan aku bisa meyakinkanmu siapapun yang kaucintai pasti mencintaimu balik! Kau bisa hidup! Segala yang perlu kaulakukan cuma memberitahunya dan kalian bisa hidup bahagia selamanya setelah itu!”

Pete tak acuh. Ia pergi meninggalkan Patrick dan membeli kopi di Starbucks. Pete tidak kembali lagi ke studio dan malah pulang ke rumahnya. Ia menulis entri jurnal baru, sesuatu dengan _aku percaya pada jatuh cinta di tengah lelap_ dan kemudian tertidur, bermimpi tentang sebuah dunia di mana ia berumur panjang dan Patrick balik mencintainya dan mereka berbahagia sampai akhir hayat.

Sikap Pete yang begitu membuat Patrick marah. Barangkali ia menangis juga di rumahnya karena begitu tersakiti dengan keegoisan Pete. (Tentu, tentu, jika situasinya dibalik, Pete akan jadi lebih frustrasi dibanding Patrick saat ini, tapi—bagaimana lagi? Pete memang berego tinggi.) Sebenarnya, bukan Patrick saja yang tersakiti di sini; Pete juga. Namun Pete akan mati, dan orang sekarat tidak boleh banyak mengeluh dan berkelahi.

 

* * *

 

Atas permintaan (penuh ancaman) darinya, mereka tetap melanjutkan menulis album terbaru mereka diam-diam.

Pete lega. Ia tidak mau kondisinya saat ini diperparah rekan kerjanya yang bersikap dramatis, sekalipun mereka berhak bersikap begitu mengingat apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi begitulah. Pete lebih suka bersantai dengan mereka. Mendiskusikan irama. Mengusulkan lirik-lirik. Patrick lebih banyak diam sekarang, hanya memandangnya hampa mengetahui bahwa Pete akan mati lebih cepat darinya, dan menggubah lirik-lirik Pete ke dalam lagu tanpa protes. Ia masih melakukannya semau diri. Tidak menerima input dari Pete sama sekali, kecuali dari Joe dan Andy, tetapi Pete pikir itu tak mengapa. Lagu-lagu ini belum ada yang sepenuhnya jadi. Barangkali, Patrick juga butuh waktu mencerna kenyataan bahwa Pete tidak akan hidup lama karena ketololannya. Bahwa di tahun-tahun mendatang tidak akan ada lagi PetedanPatrick. Yang akan ada hanyalah Patrick, Patrick Stump, seorang diri di bumi sementara Pete Wentz sudah lebih dulu berpetualang di semesta-semesta alternatif lain tanpa mengajaknya.

Joe mendatanginya di tengah istirahat, duduk santai di spasi kosong sofa tetapi matanya lekat menatap Pete tanpa bisa berpaling.

“Apa?” tanya Pete, akhirnya, sedikit risih.

Joe diam. Ia menjawab dengan enggan. “Ini,” katanya, berat. “Ini Patrick kan?”

Pete tidak menjawab.

Joe menunjukkan ponsel pintar barunya, yang memuat laman livejournal Pete. “Penyakitmu ini... karena Patrick, kan?”

“Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?”

“Kau selalu menulis tentang Patrick, di sini,” suara Joe begitu pelan. Aneh sekali. Menunjukkan betapa tidak beresnya ini semua sebab Joe tidak pernah tidak berisik kalau berbicara, apalagi jika menggoda teman-temannya. “Jelas sekali ini tentang Patrick. Maksudku, aku hanya mengasumsikan... tapi, yah.”

Pete menawarkan senyum kecil yang artifisial. “Kau tidak salah.”

“... Kau harus bicara padanya.”

“Dia tidak mencintaiku balik. Untuk apa.”

“Tapi—“

“Joe. Hanahaki cuma sembuh dengan operasi atau jika seseorang yang kucintai mencintaiku balik _dengan tulus_. Patrick... maksudku, bukannya aku bermaksud apa, tapi dia lurus. Wajar baginya tidak tertarik padaku.”

“Kau pernah bilang spageti juga lurus sampai segalanya memanas.”

Pete tertawa. “Itu beda lagi.” Lalu berhenti saat sadar Joe nampak begitu tersesat. Hilang. Takut kehilangan.

“Serius, Pete,” kata Joe, dan suaranya sedikit lebih tinggi dari yang biasa. “Kau harus membicarakannya. Nanti kau bisa mati.”

“Tidak apa-apa.”

“Aku tidak mau kau mati,” Joe menarik napas dalam. “Patrick tidak mau kau mati. Andy tidak mau kau mati. Kami semua tidak ada yang mau kau mati.”

 _Tapi aku mau_ , pikir Pete, dan ia senang ia menyimpannya dalam benak saja sebab Joe begitu enggan, pecah yang tidak benar-benar pecah, seperti berpegangan erat pada Pete seolah ia anak kucing yang hendak ditelantarkan sang majikan. Joe tidak ingin kehilangan sahabatnya, idolanya sejak ia masih 15 tahun, dan Pete kadang lupa bahwa sekalipun ia sering menyikapi Patrick seperti bayi, Joe tetaplah anggota termuda band mereka.

 

* * *

 

Pete semakin rajin menulis.

Ia mendokumentasikan hari-harinya dengan detail, meninggalkan jejak-jejak kecintaannya pada Patrick dalam setiap entri, dan tentu saja, menyusun puisi-puisi buruk lainnya. Untuk Patrick.

Patrick tidak pernah tahu itu untuknya. Ia sering membaca livejournal Pete, tentu, tetapi Pete tahu Patrick selalu menganggap seluruh entri tersebut bukanlah tentang dirinya.

 

* * *

 

Lima bulan terlewati. Batuk Pete semakin parah. Ia mulai sedikit kesusahan menyembunyikan ini dari temannya (kecuali anggota FOB, karena mereka sudah tahu). Ryan mulai curiga dengannya yang batuk tak terkontrol lalu melipir ke kamar mandi. Brendon, sedikit lebih polos, hanya menduga Pete masuk angin atau demam hebat dan perlu istirahat, jadi ia membelikan Pete sebotol parasetamol dan dua pak kompres siap pakai. Pete menerimanya dengan tertawa, sadar akan pandangan cemas Gabe ataupun William yang kelihatan sekali ingin bertanya tetapi enggan.

Malam harinya, ketika Pete kegerahan dan memakai satu kompres yang Brendon beri, ia mendadak tersadar dalam waktu singkat ia tidak akan melihat mereka lagi. Ia akan mati. Ia tidak akan melihat Gabe pamer pusar di atas panggung lagi, tidak akan mendapati William mengejek tingginya lagi, tidak akan tertawa saat Travie bertingkah sinting tidak jelas lagi. Pete tidak akan melihat Greta yang tersipu di hadapan Patrick atau Victoria yang senang mengerjainya. Pete tidak akan berpapasan dengan Spencer dan wajah sebalnya. Pete tidak akan melihat Ryan dan Brendon, menirunya di atas panggung, menjadi semacam refleksi berbeda yang lebih berestetika dari Pete dan Patrick. Ia tidak akan melihat kawan-kawannya lagi.

Pete merenung tentang obsesinya terhadap kematian dan akhir untuk ini semua, lalu mengingat seluruh keluarga, temannya yang ia cintai, lalu membayangkan Patrick sahabatnya dan cintanya yang ia kasihi. Ia memainkan kehidupannya dalam kepala dan memutuskan, sebenarnya hidup ini tidak buruk-buruk amat.

Dikejar kematian ternyata memang membuatmu lebih mengapresiasi kehidupan, sedikit-banyak.

 

* * *

 

Enam setengah bulan, dan Pete sudah terbiasa mengabaikan Patrick yang sedih atau memohonnya pergi ke dokter. Hatinya masih mencelos, tapi Pete sudah lebih baik dalam bertingkah seumpama ia memang tidak berniat hidup lagi.

Seminggu setelah tahun baru, Pete menemukan Andy datang ke rumahnya tanpa janjian dulu.

“Kau harus memberitahu mereka,” kata Andy, serius.

Pete menguap. Ini masih jam 3. “Siapa.”

“Seluruhnya. Anak-anak DCD2, temanmu, keluargamu.” Andy berpikir sejenak. “Dan Patrick juga. Suka tidak suka, ini masalah serius yang perlu kauperbincangkan dengannya.”

“Andy—“

“Joe memberitahuku. Tidak usah marah sekarang.” Andy menatapnya sekian lama. “Lagi pula kau itu memang kelihatan sekali mencintai Patrick.”

Pete menghela napas. “Aku tidak bisa memberitahu mereka.”

“Tentu saja kau bisa.”

“Mereka akan memaksaku memeriksakan diri, Andy. Mereka akan mendorongku melakukan operasi!”

Andy kelihatan seolah ia juga hampir terbakar panas, tetapi bisa menjaga diri di detik terakhir. “Karena memang sudah seharusnya seperti itu!”

“Aku _tidak mau_ melakukannya—“

“Pete, berhenti bersikap bodoh! Kau sedang meregang nyawa dan kau akan membunuh dirimu sendiri jika tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk—“

“Mungkin aku memang mau, Andrew—mungkin aku memang mau mati!” seru Pete, dan Andy bungkam melihat matanya yang hampa seolah telah memasrahkan semua impian dan harapan. “Kalian terus mengataiku egois tapi sesungguhnya kalianlah yang egois di sini. Untuk apa aku sembuh? Untuk apa aku _hidup_ jika aku tidak menginginkannya?”

Pertanyaan itu retoris, dibiarkan mengambang di antara mereka berdua, serupa kekecewaan yang Andy telan dan rasa bersalah yang Pete simpan.

 

* * *

 

Untuk segala keegoisan dan kekeraskepalaannya, Pete menemukan dirinya hanya bisa mendesah dan mengangguk enggan kala Patrick datang padanya, mata bengkak dan suara kecil serak mengemis-ngemis. _Ikutlah denganku_ , katanya sedih. _Kalau kau tidak mau dioperasi, setidaknya biarkan aku tahu sudah sejauh mana bunganya tumbuh_. Pete dasarnya tidak mau. Apapun hasilnya, kunjungan ke dokter ini cuma bakal berakhir destruktif; baik baginya maupun bagi Patrick. Patrick akan semakin hancur mengetahui bunga dalam paru-paru Pete memang nyata dan bukan dusta belaka, dan Pete bisa saja kehilangan keberaniannya, kemauannya, mengkeret takut lari lagi dari kematian alih-alih menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangat sebagaimana yang ia rencanakan. Semua gara-gara satu kunjungan ke dokter.

Namun Patrick merana bisu, dan Pete merasa sudah tugasnya memberi Patrick kegembiraan-kegembiraan kecil nan fana dalam umurnya yang semakin habis bertik-tok tik-tok dalam pacuan nasib, antara peruntungan dan ketetapan pasti—ya, mati itu.

Di sinilah mereka sekarang. Pete berupaya membakar lubang pada bunga di foto rontgennya hanya dengan menatap. Patrick tidak punya energi untuk sekadar mengetukkan jari gugup.

Bunganya kelihatan cantik. Sudah mekar. Ada dua atau tiga batang, Pete kurang yakin, menyipitkan mata untuk memastikan jumlah batang yang saling bersilang di antara satu sama lain. Ukurannya masih kecil, tidak sampai setengah telapak tangan. Pete telah memerhatikan; kelopak yang ia muntahkan kebanyakan berwarna kuning terang, tetapi ada juga yang ungu, dan yang kelopaknya kuning sedikit lebih pudar dan kecil-kecil.

“Jadi—“

“Ada berapa bunga di dalam paru-paruku, sebenarnya?” potong Pete, menatap sang dokter penasaran.

Dokter itu balik menatapnya lama. “Tiga.”

“Tiga?”

“Ya. Ketiganya sudah mekar, tetapi ukuran dan jumlah mereka akan bertambah lagi sampai paru-parumu penuh dan kau kehabisan napas.”

Pete memikirkan ini beberapa saat, melirik Patrick yang bersembunyi di balik topi dengan ujung terlalu turun seperti biasa. “Kau punya ide bunga apa saja ini?”

“Dari kelopak-kelopak yang kaumuntahkan,” sang dokter menyodorkan piring beling ceper yang indah, berisi hasil muntahan Pete sebelumnya. “Aku menduga ini adalah dafodil, bunga violet, dan daun seribu.”

“Oh.” Pete tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Patrick masih diam.

“Ketiga bunga ini punya arti kuat. Biasanya, pasien yang ditumbuhi salah satu saja tidak pernah bertahan lebih dari empat bulan karena pertumbuhan bunga-bunga ini sangat cepat dan menyesakkan. Mereka adalah representasi bentuk cinta yang sangat kuat. Dan kau, yang sekarang masih bisa beraktivitas tanpa diganggu batuk setiap dua menit, bisa dibilang anomali.”

“Kenapa bisa begitu?”

“Aku cuma bisa menerka,” dokter itu menggaruk pipinya pelan. “Namun mungkin siapapun yang kaucintai juga mencintaimu. Sama kuatnya. Sama besarnya. Hanya saja _tidak seperti itu_. Maka cintamu masih terhitung bertepuk sebelah tangan, dan kau tetap akan mati jika tidak operasi, hanya saja lebih lambat.”

 

* * *

 

“Dafodil, violet, dan daun seribu,” gumam Patrick, matanya fokus pada jalanan di hadapan selagi ia menyetir.

Pete beralih dari foto rontgennya. “Hm?”

Mereka berakhir pulang saja setelah konsultasi singkat itu. Dokternya sempat menawarkan kontak ahli bedah paling populer dan dipercaya, tetapi Pete menolak, mengatakan bahwa ia mungkin akan menempuh cara tradisional saja. Patrick hendak angkat suara tetapi Pete menatapnya lebar, memohon, dan ia menutup bibir lagi dengan pahit dan marah.

“Dafodil violet dan daun seribu,” ulang Patrick, sedikit lebih keras. “Dafodil: cinta tak berbalas, 'kaulah satu-satunya', 'matahari selalu bersinar ketika aku bersamamu'. Violet: loyalitas, kesetiaan, ketaatan, kesederhanaan. Daun seribu: cinta abadi.”

Pete mengerjap. Lantas terkekeh pelan. “Aku tidak tahu kamu bisa bahasa bunga.”

“Siapa yang kaucintai ini, Pete?” Patrick bertanya gundah. Ia tidak mengindahkan kalimat Pete barusan. “Siapa yang kaucintai sebegitu hebat sampai kau memilih mati untuk cintamu padanya?”

Pete geming, tidak menjawab, perasaannya terdedah habis lewat bebungaan dalam paru-parunya.

 

* * *

 

Ryan mengiriminya sampul album yang hendak digunakan Panic! At The Disco setelah ini.

Pete memandangnya lekat. Sampul itu indah, terlalu ramai dan penuh simbolisme (bebungaan, wajah bayi dan bentuk abstrak seperti matahari—mengingatkan Pete akan perasaannya yang membawa vonis mati), sama dengan sampul album mereka sebelumnya dalam cara yang berbeda. Ryan bilang ia mau menamai album ini _Pretty. Odd._ setelah konsep _Crickets and Clovers_ akhirnya digulung dan dibuat ulang. Musiknya akan mirip The Beatles, ia bilang, dan Pete tertawa. Ryan terlalu mengidolakan Beatles sebagaimana Brendon sangat memuja Frank Sinatra.

Setelah bercakap-cakap dengan Ryan lewat pesan, Pete berbaring, mencoba memikirkan album bandnya sendiri yang masih digarap. Ia berandai lagu-lagu apa saja yang akan lulus eliminasi kejam Patrick. Nama apa yang akan menjadi judul album tersebut.

Pete teringat pada salah satu larik puisinya, dan ia mendadak jadi semangat, buru-buru menelepon Patrick mau memberitahu gagasannya itu.

“Pete?” Patrick terdengar kebingungan kala menjawab panggilan. “Ada apa? Kau butuh sesuatu?”

“Patrick! Dengar, dengar, aku sudah dapat nama yang cocok untuk album terbaru kita!”

“Hah?”

“ _Folie_ _á_ _Deux_! Artinya kegilaan dua orang!”

“Pete, kita bahkan belum tahu tema apa yang akan muncul di album, karena kita belum menyeleksi lagu-lagunya lagi.”

“Kau tetap harus mempertimbangkan judul ini. Ini judul yang _keren_.”

Patrick tertawa mendengarnya. “Ya, ya. Tentu saja.” Mereka tergelak bersama, menikmati presensi satu sama lain, mengobrol layaknya mereka punya waktu selamanya.

 

* * *

 

Frekuensi batuk Pete semakin meningkat tajam sejak bulan kesepuluh.

Ia sudah jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-teman DCD2 sebab takut ketahuan. Pete masih muncul di wawancara, di ajang penghargaan, di konser bandnya, tetapi lebih dari itu ia mengurung diri di rumah. Takut. Selama ini batuknya masih bisa disembunyikan, ditahan-tahan. Sekarang Pete hampir tidak mampu mengontrolnya lagi.

Namun besok Patrick ulang tahun, dan sekalipun Pete tahu seluruh kawannya akan mengadakan pesta kecil untuk ulang tahun Patrick, ia ingin memberi hadiah tersendiri bagi Patrick. Ia nekat pergi ke luar mencari hadiah. Mengenakan masker (kalau-kalau dia batuk) dan hoodie kuning, Pete berangkat, tetapi segera sadar ia tidak tahu harus membeli apa.

Maka Pete menelepon Patrick, ceria. “Hei, bung. Kau mau apa untuk hadiahmu?”

“Bukankah hadiah ulang tahun harusnya jadi rahasia pengirim?” Patrick tertawa kecil, suaranya jauh dan dekat dalam waktu bersamaan.

“Yeah, aku tidak pernah mengikuti aturan.”

Tawa Patrick halus, lembut, manis dan menenangkan. Pete tersenyum mendengarnya. “Yah,” kata Patrick. “Aku cuma mau satu hal, sebenarnya.”

“Apa?”

Patrick menjeda. Suaranya berubah pelan. “Aku mau kau sembuh.”

Senyum Pete pudar.

Ia membelikan Patrick tiga buku novel dan beberapa kaset musik baru rilis, karena memberikan barang lebih mudah daripada menjaga nyawa.

 

* * *

 

“Nyanyikan aku sesuatu.”

“Lagi?” Pete bisa mendengar Patrick mengucek mata dan menguap lewat panggilan telepon begini. “Ini jam tiga pagi.”

“Aku tidak bisa tidur.”

“Sejak kapan kau bisa tidur,” dengus Patrick.

Pete terkekeh, tetapi langsung terbatuk-batuk dan mulutnya mengeluarkan lima kelopak bunga. Ia mendesah. Disingkirkannya kelopak-kelopak tersebut dari kasur sebelum ia kembali pada teleponnya, yang membuatnya tersadar Patrick mendadak hening di sana. “Patrick?” panggil Pete heran.

Patrick terdengar seperti menarik napas yang sempat ia tahan. “Kau mau kunyanyikan lagu apa?”

Pete lantas paham Patrick diserang kesadaran bahwa sahabatnya adalah orang sekarat yang menunggu waktu bak pekerja kantoran menunggu bus jemputan. Dengan sekelumit senyum bersalah, Pete menjawab, “Nyanyikan aku sesuatu yang kausuka.”

Maka Patrick menyanyikannya _Starman_ , dan Pete dibuai mimpi tentang Patrick yang menjadi raja dan dirinya sebagai bangsawan ksatria suami sang raja.

 

* * *

 

Kawan-kawannya menyelamati Pete ketika ia berulang tahun kedua puluh sembilan, tepat setahun setelah hitung mundur kematian Pete dimulai.

Pete sendiri tidak mengadakan pesta ulang tahun lagi, tidak setelah ia tahu waktunya toh tidak tersisa banyak, tetapi Gabe bersikukuh bahwa harus ada pesta di setiap ulang tahun seorang Wentz dan yang lain bersorak setuju, dan Pete cuma bisa tersenyum rikuh menuruti seluruh temannya yang mengadakan pesta dadakan.

Brendon menenggak satu liter jus dalam 3 menit dan Spencer, yang barusan mencibir ia tidak bakal mungkin bisa melakukannya, tertawa konyol sambil tepuk tangan bersama Travie yang berseru-seru 'liaaaarrrr!!!' dan Nate yang geleng-geleng menyaksikan ketololan anak-anak band yang terlalu stres.

Semuanya terlihat bersenang-senang, kecuali Andy, Joe, dan Patrick; khususnya Patrick, yang hanya tersenyum kosong dan menatap tak fokus pada satu titik di hadapannya. Mereka tahu. Ketiganya tahu bahwa hidup Pete kini adalah seutas tali terbakar yang tak jelas seberapa panjang, dan tinggal masalah waktu sampai tali itu habis, hangus sampai ke ujung. Kenyataan bahwa Pete masih hidup sampai sekarang dengan tiga jenis bunga sedang menumpang hidup dalam paru-parunya adalah sebuah mukjizat. Namun bahkan mukjizat sekalipun punya tenggat masa berlaku, dan tahun depan, masa berlaku itu sudah jatuh tempo dan tidak akan bisa digunakan, kecuali Pete mau membuat mukjizatnya sendiri di rumah sakit.

Pete merasa bersalah ia harus menipu kawan-kawannya yang lain dengan berulang tahun seperti ini kala napasnya sendiri sudah di ujung tanduk.

 

* * *

 

Kekacauan besarnya terjadi pada bulan keempat belas.

Fall Out Boy sudah mulai merekam album terbaru mereka diam-diam, tetapi masih memainkan beberapa konser kecil di arena terpencil. Sayangnya ini bukan bagian dari konser-konser kecil tersebut. Mereka sedang menampilkan _Thnks Fr Th Mmrs_ untuk televisi nasional saat Pete hilang kontrol, tidak bisa menahan diri.

Patrick bernyanyi dengan indah, ringan dan lepas, lebih baik daripada biasanya, tangannya bermain gitar seperti orang kembali ke rumah. Andy menabuh drum dengan penuh tenaga. Joe menutup mata, bermain gitar sambil mengangguk-angguk semangat, rambut keritingnya yang panjang bergerak liar. Pete lompat sana-sini, berputar, memainkan bassnya sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak, memberikan aksi mentahnya yang biasa. Itu bisa dibilang salah satu dari penampilan langsung terbaik mereka.

Sampai Pete tidak bisa bernapas dan dadanya ditonjok mual teramat-sangat, pandangannya memburam, jarinya meleset dari senar bass dan refleks memegangi perut. Pete kehilangan keseimbangan akibat memutar badan. Ia jatuh. Musiknya langsung kacau. Pete muntah di atas panggung, dari mulutnya berjatuhan kelopak-kelopak bunga yang sangat banyak; variasi gradasi kuning dan beberapa yang ungu. Kelopak-kelopak bunga itu ternoda darah, beberapa basah oleh liur. Pete tidak sadar dengan sekelilingnya. Kepalanya pening hebat dan bertalu-talu. Ia tremor. Perutnya serasa dihantam lagi dan Pete terbatuk, suaranya seperti baru ditendang di tenggorokan, lalu kembali memuntahkan kelopak-kelopak bunga yang berjatuhan seperti hujan.

Patrick lari dari tempatnya di belakang mikrofon, melepas gitarnya begitu saja sehingga terbanting ke sebelah drum Andy, dan menghampiri Pete tergesa dengan begitu panik. Joe menyusul. Ia membantu Patrick membopong Pete turun dari panggung. Andy tidak punya waktu untuk memandangi penonton yang syok dan kasak-kusuk sendiri, atau kru acara yang sok tahu, atau teman-teman DecayDance yang merasa terkhianati harus tahu soal penyakit Pete dari siaran langsung di televisi nasional. Ia mengemudi seperti orang kesetanan.

Sementara media ribut menggosipkan daftar-daftar perempuan yang barangkali sebegitu Pete cintai hingga terkena hanahaki, Pete menggenggam tangan Patrick dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit, meminta maaf dengan lemah.

 

* * *

 

Pete dirawat inap selama tiga hari sebelum pulang, karena Pete menolak keras operasi yang dianjurkan para dokter meski seluruh orang memaksanya menjalani operasi. Ia dipulangkan. Rumah sakit tidak bisa menyelamatkan seseorang yang tidak mau disembuhkan.

Ia hidup sendiri dengan menyedihkan selama seminggu penuh. Pete tidak berani menonton televisi, atau menjelajah internet, atau bahkan membuka livejournalnya lagi karena kecemasannya kambuh. Media sudah pasti tengah menggembar-gemborkan penyakitnya ini. Seleb jarang terkena hanahaki.

Banyak temannya yang datang mengunjungi; para member Panic! At The Disco, Gabe, Bill, Travie, Greta, bahkan personil My Chemical Romance yang tidak seberapa sering berkomunikasi dengannya. Pete mengusir mereka semua sedetik setelah (jika) ada yang mengusulkan operasi. Brendon marah dan sedih sampai hampir menangis. Gabe berteriak di mukanya. Para personil MCR memeluknya bergantian, bilang bahwa Pete harus memikirkan ini dan kalau mereka selalu ada apabila Pete mau berubah pikiran atau sekadar cerita. Keluarganya menelepon. Memenuhi kotak pesannya dengan kekhawatiran. Pete tidak pernah menjawab pintu saat mereka berusaha menemuinya. Semuanya kecewa; Pete tidak berusaha memperjuangkan hidupnya.

Lalu Patrick datang ke rumahnya, dengan satu tas besar dan satu koper, keduanya terisi penuh.

“Aku mau hidup denganmu.”

“Apa?”

“Biarkan aku hidup di sini. Aku mau menemanimu.”

“Trick, sebenarnya ken—“

“Andy bilang padaku,” Patrick menggigit bibir. “Katanya kaucinta aku, dan penyakit itu adalah karenaku.”

 

* * *

 

Patrick tidak bersikap seperti Patrick. Ia tidak pernah memarahi Pete lagi. Tidak pernah menyahut sarkastik lagi. Tidak pernah merasa terganggu olehnya lagi. Alih-alih, Patrick seolah berusaha meniru malaikat. Ia tersenyum terlalu sering, berbaik-baik pada Pete terlalu banyak, melayaninya dan menyenangkan hatinya hampir sepanjang waktu. Patrick jadi terasa sangat palsu.

Pete mual. Ia memuntahkan kelopak-kelopak bunga yang semakin hari semakin banyak dihiasi darah ke tempat sampah di dalam kamarnya. Patrick segera mendatanginya sesaat setelah ia mendengar Pete terbatuk keras susah payah mengeluarkan bunga yang menyangkut di tenggorokannya.

“Pete?” Patrick menatap khawatir. “Apa kita perlu ke dokter?”

Pete meludah ke tempat sampah. “Tidak usah. Aku baik-baik saja,” jawabnya, berdiri lagi sehabis membungkuk lama.

“Kau mau teh? Aku bisa membuatkannya untukmu.”

“Tidak.”

“Sarapan?”

“Aku mual.”

“Mau kupijat?”

Akhirnya Pete tidak tahan juga dihujani kepura-puraan. “Demi Tuhan, Patrick! Berhenti bersikap terlalu baik padaku!”

Patrick melebarkan mata. “Pete—“

“Kautahu seberapa menjengkelkan dirimu akhir-akhir ini?” geram Pete. “Kau bertingkah seolah kau mencintaiku—tapi tidak, Trick, kau tidak cinta padaku! Kau cuma _kasihan_ padaku!”

“Aku hanya—“

“Ini rumahku, Trick. Kalau aku mau sesuatu, akan kubuat dan kulakukan sendiri. Sekarang berhentilah bertingkah menjijikkan begitu! Berhenti melayaniku seolah aku sedang sekarat dan kau harus memenuhi permintaan terakhirku!”

“Tapi kau memang sedang sekarat!” Patrick ikut berteriak, akhirnya, terpancing dan tidak bisa menahan emosi. “Kau punya bunga-bunga bangsat dalam paru-parumu, yang nantinya mereka akan tambah banyak, mekar, mencekikmu dari dalam!”

“Aku masih hidup! Belum mati! Lantas memang kenapa kalau aku mati?”

“Dasar goblok!” ia menatap Pete dengan mata besar berkaca-kaca, penuh amarah dan rasa sakit dan duka. “Kau bisa meminta operasi dan menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri—tapi tidak! Kau lebih suka mati sesak napas disumbat bunga tolol!”

“Kalau iya kenapa? Apa pedulimu?”

“Apa kau bahkan tahu betapa sulitnya aku berusaha menerima bahwa nanti aku harus mengucapkan _selamat tinggal_ padamu dibandingkan _sampai jumpa_?!”

Patrick menangis tanpa bisa ditahan lagi. Pete terkesiap, jantungnya melewati beberapa detak. Satu. Dua. Air mata leleh tak terbendung dan bibir Patrick bergetar, tubuhnya gemetar, ia berdiri rapuh di hadapannya laksana dandelion yang mudah terbawa angin.

Pete merasa bersalah. Sakit. Setiap napasnya membakar jantung dan setiap langkah yang ia seret menuju Patrick membawa serta gulungan ombak pikiran yang berkisar antara bunga pemendek umur dan hidupnya yang tak lagi punya jalur. Pete berpikir: Patrick adalah belenggunya. Patrick adalah bola timah yang menahannya berlari menjemput kematian, yang menenggelamkannya dalam samudra pengharapan dan janji-janji hari esok, Patrick adalah bola timah yang menahannya dari _kebebasannya_ dengan rantai yang terbuat dari cinta Pete padanya, mengikat kuat, memberatkan. Pete mau mati. Pete tidak masalah dengan mati. Akan tetapi Pete kepalang cinta pada Patrick dan ia tidak bisa mengesampingkannya begitu saja.

Patrick jatuh lemas ke pelukannya.

“Berikan aku waktu,” isak Patrick, meremas baju Pete kuat. Air matanya bercucuran merembes basah di baju Pete, yang hanya mendekapnya, mengelus rambut pirang stroberi berusaha menenangkan. “Beri aku waktu. Aku bisa belajar mencintaimu.”

Pete tersenyum, murka yang ia rasakan sebelumnya lenyap diganti kepahitan, lalu ia mencium pucuk kepala sahabatnya pelan. Tenggorokannya terasa berlubang. Ia tidak bisa menelan. Ia tidak bisa bernapas. Suaranya parau kala berujar, “Cinta bukan sesuatu yang bisa kaupelajari—“

“Tentu bisa!”

“—dan kalaupun bisa, aku lebih baik kau tidak memelajarinya.” Ia menarik napas. Susah. Tercekik oleh duka dan bunga dan _takut_. “Cinta lebih indah ketika ia datang sendiri. Kau yang memaksakan diri mencintaiku cuma akan membawa lara dan sesal dan ketidaktulusan.”

“Jangan egois,” Patrick menggigit bibir. Air matanya jatuh bergulir lagi. “Kau sedang sekarat. Biarkan aku menyelamatkanmu. Siapa yang peduli dengan hal begitu.”

Pete terkekeh sedih. “Bukan begitu caranya bekerja.”

Patrick tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Matanya basah. Ia menggenggam baju dan tangan Pete begitu erat, seolah berusaha mentransfer nyawa, seolah berusaha mendonasikan napasnya untuk ia bagi pada Pete yang tidak punya masa depan. “Kumohon,” ia mengubur wajah lebih dalam lagi di ceruk leher Pete, bernapas seperti mengingat bagaimana Pete tercium, tidak mau melupakannya lagi sampai kapanpun. “Kumohon. Jangan mati.”

“Aku bukan Tuhan.”

“Lakukan operasi!”

“Aku tidak mau berhenti mencintaimu.”

“Aku tidak butuh kau mencintaiku! Aku butuh kau untuk _hidup_ , Pete!” Patrick memukul dada Pete sekali, lemah, gemetar. Begitu dipenuhi desperasi. “Jangan... jangan bersikap seperti ini...”

“Kau tidak akan mengerti seberapa penting cinta ini untukku,” sahut Pete, dan orang lain barangkali akan tertawa karena kalimat itu sungguh murahan—tapi sekarang, dengan paru-paru ditumbuhi bunga dan hati yang semakin patah melihat Patrick luluh lantak di hadapannya, Pete benar-benar memaksudkan semua katanya. “Tapi aku memang lebih suka pergi dengan perasaan ini daripada tinggal dan tidak menyayangimu lagi.”

“Dan mati? Meninggalkanku yang sebegitu kaucintai sendiri?”

“Maaf.” Pete meremas lengan Patrick. Cuma itu yang bisa ia katakan. “Maaf. Maaf.”

Pete berpikir: andai Patrick bisa mencintaiku.

Patrick berpikir: andai Pete bisa berhenti mencintaiku.

Dalam uluran waktu yang semakin pendek menahan Pete di dunia ini, keduanya mendekap satu sama lain, menyesali ketidakmampuan Pete berhenti mencintai Patrick dan ketidakmampuan Patrick mencintai Pete dengan cara yang sama Pete mencintainya.

 

* * *

 

Proses rekaman yang sempat ditunda karena insiden seminggu lalu akhirnya dilanjutkan setelah Pete memaksa ketiga teman bandnya. “Aku tidak apa-apa,” ujarnya keras kepala. “Jangan konyol, kalian semua. Album ini jauh lebih penting daripada mengurusi batuk bunga.”

Andy menatapnya dengan pandangan tak terbaca. “Batuk bunga itu membahayakan nyawamu.”

“Ayolah. Di titik ini kita semua tahu jantungku punya ukuran pasti berapa detak lagi yang akan ia lalui sebelum kerjanya terhenti.” Pete berdecak. “Kalau apapun, kalian harusnya menggarap album ini lebih serius lagi. Aku belum tentu bisa ikut berpartisipasi dalam proses selanjutnya.”

“Jantungmu punya ukuran pasti sisa detak yang ia punya karena kau bahkan tidak berniat memperpanjangnya,” celetuk Joe, datar, tetapi pandangannya berlapis sedu.

Pete sedikit melotot. “Aku tidak melihat masalahnya dengan itu.”

Patrick bangkit tanpa berkata-kata. Ia menaruh gitar akustiknya, yang sedari tadi dipetik membuahkan nada-nada sendu, sesuatu yang berasal dari pikirannya dan bukannya salah satu lagu yang telah mereka buat. Lantas meninggalkan ruangan dengan langkah tergesa.

Mereka bertiga memandangi punggung Patrick sampai hilang di balik pintu, dan Joe mendesah, membanting punggungnya ke sandaran sofa. “Bagus,” Joe melempar kepalanya ke belakang, mata tertutup, suaranya berat oleh sinisme. “Sekarang kau membuatnya emosional lagi.”

“Apa?” ucap Pete, beralih menatap Joe kesal dan terkejut.

“Patrick mencintaimu, tolol,” umpat Andy kasar. “Dia mungkin tidak mencintaimu dengan cara begitu, tetapi dia tetap sangat mencintaimu. Bayangkan kalau Patrick kena kanker dan tidak berbuat apa-apa. Bagaimana reaksimu?”

 

* * *

 

Pete frustrasi rekaman hari ini berjalan dengan buruk. Ia telah mengontak salah satu pelukis—Luke Chueh—untuk membuat desain kover albumnya, memberikan kebebasan penuh pada si pelukis dengan berkata, ya, buatlah apa saja selama tema gilanya tersampaikan. _Folie_ _ά_ _Deux_. Kegilaan dua orang. Pete pikir hebat juga bagaimana keseluruhan teman bandnya membiarkan ia menjuduli, membeli sampul, secara garis besar mengonsepkan album ini sebebasnya. Barangkali jadi orang sekarat memiliki keuntungan-keuntungan sendiri.

Ketika Luke memberikan hasil lukisannya berminggu kemudian, menggambarkan seseorang berkostum beruang menggendong beruang asli dengan latar belakang merah ke hitam, Pete merasa sangat puas. Ia melihat lukisan itu dan memutuskan; Patricklah yang berkostum beruang. Patrick menggendong Pete dan kegilaannya, berlari-lari dari sebuah akhir, sampai ia tersandung dan jatuh dan Pete lepas lagi menyongsong penutup cerita yang dipilihnya sendiri.

Joe dan Patrick dan Andy setuju-setuju saja menjadikan lukisan itu sebagai sampul album mereka. Setuju-setuju saja menjuduli album ini _Folie_ _ά_ _Deux_.

Pete menggantung lukisan aslinya di kamar, mengingatkan diri sendiri akan kegilaan dua orang di tiap kesempatan—kegilaan dua orang, ya, benar sekali. Istilah ilmiah untuk Romeo dan Juliet. Kegilaan dua orang.

Kegilaan dirinya dan Patrick.

 

* * *

 

Klise sekali: di bawah langit malam berselimut bintang, di halaman belakang, Patrick dan Pete duduk berdua di rumput hijau, berbincang. Bulan menggantung rendah di atas mereka. Putih tulang. Sederhana tetapi masih cukup benderang.

“Kautahu, tidak? Venus bergerak revolusi lebih cepat daripada ia berotasi,” kata Pete tiba-tiba. “Di Venus, satu tahun lebih pendek dari satu hari.”

Patrick tertawa. “Sedetik lalu kau menyemburkan lelucon burung tetapi sekarang kau memberitahuku fakta aneh tentang Venus?”

“Hei. Aku orang pintar, nih. Tidak boleh pelit ilmu.”

“Dari mana kau bahkan tahu hal begini? Aku tidak bisa memercayaimu begitu saja. Terakhir kali aku percaya padamu tanpa bertanya, aku minum saus tabasko karena kau bilang itu adalah jus buah baru.”

Pete mendengus. “Biarpun aku seorang _drop out_ jurusan hukum, aku tahu banyak. Kaupikir bagaimana aku bisa menulis lirik sebegitu bagus?”

Mendengarnya, Patrick tertawa lepas. “Oke, oke, Tuan Kepala Besar. Kaupunya sesuatu untuk diceritakan lagi?”

“Tentu. Orang-orang bermata biru lebih sensitif pada rasa sakit dibandingkan yang lain.”

“Mental atau fisik?”

“Keduanya, kurasa.”

Patrick mengangguk. “Yah. Aku bisa mengonfirmasi kebenarannya.”

Itu dikatakan dengan ringan dan sedikit jenaka, tetapi ada sisi rawan Patrick yang terselip dalam kalimat tersebut, dan Pete merasa tidak nyaman. Ia buru-buru menggantinya dengan fakta lain. “Jantung manusia memompa 182 miliar liter darah selama rata-rata panjang umur orang.”

“Wah! Banyak juga.”

“Jelas,” kekeh Pete, dan ia berandai berapa setengah dari 182, berapa liter darah yang sudah akan jantungnya pompa di ujung napasnya nanti. “Butuh waktu lama bagi cahaya mencapai kita. Kalau kita melihat cahaya di langit, kita benar-benar sedang melihat ke masa lalu. Bintang di atas sana barangkali sudah mati.”

Bintang di atas sana jelas ada yang sudah mati. Pete memandang langit, menengarai, jika Tuhan menempatkan jiwa-jiwa manusia sebagai bintang di angkasa, akan seberapa lama waktu yang ia butuhkan untuk Patrick melihatnya sebelum ia mati lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Pete membayangkan dirinya. Sendiri. Di ruang sepi angkasa tanpa Patrick. Ia merinding.

“Sekarang tunggu!” Patrick berseru. “Dari mana, sih, kautahu ini?”

“Aku banyak baca ensiklopedia,” Pete menjulurkan lidah.

Patrick merengut. “Kau anak hukum. Tidak seharusnya tahu banyak soal astronomi dan biologi.”

“Aku _tidak_ tahu banyak. Lagi pula, bagaimana lagi, astronomi dan biologi adalah hal menarik kalau kautahu hal mana yang mau kamu cari tahu.”

“Tetap saja!”

“Baiklah, baiklah. Mau dengar sesuatu tentang hukum?”

“Hm?”

“Di California, adalah ilegal untuk menjilat kodok.”

“Hah?” Patrick memandangnya seolah-olah Pete sinting. “Kau serius?”

“Serius. Kelihatannya orang-orang di sana sering menjilat kodok sebagai satu cara untuk mabuk—kautahu, substitusi alkohol atau ganja, sepertinya. Namun beberapa di antara mereka keracunan racun kodok tersebut. Jadi, yah,” Pete mengedik. “Akhirnya dilarang pemerintah.”

Patrick terbahak. Pete ikut tertawa lepas mendengarnya. Mereka saling berbagi kesenangan, seperti dedaunan yang menari dibawa angin ke langit hitam tanpa batas, ada dan nyata dan saling berdansa pada pusat satu sama lain meski dalam hitungan yang terlalu singkat.

Tawa Pete segera berubah menjadi batuk. Kelopak-kelopak bunga berhamburan keluar dari mulutnya, kuning dan ungu diwarnai darah, kali ini lebih banyak dan lebih intens dari batuk-batuk sebelumnya. Patrick berhenti tergelak seperti orang kena tampar. Ia mendekati Pete yang membungkuk terbatuk-batuk, merangkul bahunya.

“Hei,” kata Patrick hampir sunyi. “Ayo kita ke dalam.”

Pete mengangkat satu tangan, sebuah isyarat _tunggu sebentar_ dan terbatuk, kini beralih memegangi dadanya yang sesak, napasnya yang sulit terbengek-bengek gegara bunga kurang ajar dalam paru-parunya. “Aku,” kata Pete, selagi kelopak terakhir jatuh dari mulutnya. “Aku tidak apa-apa.”

Patrick menatapnya seperti ia mau menangis. Sepi. Suara-suara yang ada cuma bebunyian jangkrik yang semakin sirna dan napas pelan keduanya.

Mendadak Pete tersadar bahwa ia masih ingin menghabiskan waktu di sini. Bercanda, menatap langit bersama Patrick sembari menyebutkan fakta-fakta acak yang ia ketahui. Ia mau jadi Venus; Pete mau menjadikan Patrick pusat geraknya, melingkari Patrick lebih lama daripada ia melingkari diri, menghabiskan setahun bersama Patrick yang lebih cepat daripada sehari sendiri. Pete ingin jadi Venus lebih lama. Ia ingin Patrick menjadi matahari selamanya.

“Aku belum mau mati,” ucapnya pelan. _Aku takut_ , ia menambahkan, tapi hanya dalam hati.

Patrick menggenggam tangannya. “Kalau begitu jangan.”

 

* * *

 

Di bulan kelima belas, tiga hari setelah mereka menyelesaikan proses rekaman, kondisi Pete makin parah. Ia tidak bisa melewati dua jam tanpa terbatuk-batuk setidaknya tiga puluh kali.

Patrick tak henti memohon supaya Pete menyerah saja dan segera melakukan operasi, tetapi Pete selalu menolak, bersikukuh menjaga bunga dalam paru-parunya tetap sehat bersama cintanya pada Patrick. Patrick marah. Patrick pahit. Patrick nelangsa. Patrick putus asa.

Pete tidak lebih baik dari itu semua.

Karena Pete tidak pernah keluar rumah lagi dan praktis hidup diurus Patrick (disiapkan air hangat untuk mandi, dibuatkan sarapan, ditemani, dinyanyikan, dan sebagainya dan sebagainya yang membuat Pete kadang lupa Patrick tidak benar mencintainya _begitu_ makanya bebungaan di paru-parunya masih tumbuh subur), kawan-kawan dan keluarganyalah yang mengunjungi Pete. Mereka bersedu-sedan. Mencoba membuat Pete berubah pikiran.

Aduhai, betapa sungguh membosankan.

Pete lebih suka mereka mengajaknya mengobrol seperti biasa, memperlakukannya seperti manusia hidup alih-alih mayat untuk ditangisi tiap hari, tapi siapalah dia? Pete sedang sekarat. Orang sekarat harus sering bersyukur dan tidak boleh minta banyak-banyak. Memang susah dikuasai, seni merelakan dan melepaskan itu. Patrick yang telah berusaha memelajarinya sekian lama pun masih merengek tidak ikhlas. Tidak mau menerima kenyataan sahabatnya akan mati dalam waktu dekat (dan _karenanya_ , pula, dalam suatu cara).

Pete menggenggam sisa waktunya erat-erat, tetapi butiran itu terus kabur dan jatuh dari sela jemarinya.

 

* * *

 

Patrick tengah meninggalkannya di rumah sendiri untuk berbelanja kebutuhan pangan saat Pete memutuskan untuk menulis surat.

Ketika ia akhirnya pergi nanti, Patrick pasti akan sangat terpukul. Itu jelas. Pete tidak mau membayangkan sahabatnya (dan cinta sejatinya, seberapapun itu terdengar menjijikkan) merana terlalu lama. Ia mau menitipkan sepotong isi hatinya. Memberikan Patrick kenang-kenangan terakhir sebelum perhentian terakhir di terminal menuju kehidupan selanjutnya—atau akhirat, apapun lah.

Tangannya bergetar hebat. Pete terus batuk selama menulis, napas sesak, dada serasa dijerat kuat oleh sulur yang mengikat udara. Matanya berair. _Jangan sekarang, ayolah, jangan sekarang_. _Biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini dulu_. Tulisannya jadi lebih jelek. Acak-acakan. Terlihat malas dan tidak niat. Padahal bukan maksudnya begitu. Pete hanya berharap Patrick bisa membacanya nanti.

{ Pete seorang pujangga, selalu menulis sampai batas nyawanya, dan mahakaryanya lahir dalam sebuah kertas berbungkus amplop yang tidak pernah dibaca siapa-siapa selain satu orang. }

 

* * *

 

“Aku menulis sebuah surat untukmu.”

Patrick, setengah terkantuk di depan televisi yang tidak ia tonton, menoleh padanya. “Hm?”

“Surat,” jawab Pete geli. “Untukmu.”

“Ah, ya,” Patrick menguap kecil, mengucek mata. “Mana?”

“Di laci meja nakas. Tapi kau tidak boleh baca.”

“Apa—“

“Pokoknya tidak boleh.”

“Kenapa? Itu kan surat untukku.”

“Memang. Tapi itu surat wasiat,” Pete merasakan sensasi tidak mengenakkan di perut kala Patrick kelihatan jelas kehilangan kantuknya seketika. “Err. Atau sesuatu semacam itu.”

Patrick mengepalkan tangan. “Pete—“

“Hei, tidak mengapa. Kita berdua kan tahu apa yang akan terjadi.”

“Aku—“

Sebelum Patrick bisa bersuara lebih lanjut lagi, Hemmy datang kepada mereka, menjilati kaki Pete lalu naik ke sofa. Pete tertawa. Ia menggendong anjingnya itu dan menaruhnya di pangkuan, menggaruk-garuk perutnya sayang.

Patrick memerhatikan. Beberapa lama kemudian, ia menatap Pete lagi, berujar, “Aku mencintaimu.”

“Aku tahu,” jawab Pete kalem, sekalipun jantungnya berhenti bekerja sesaat. “Tapi bukan dengan cara begitu—bukan cinta sepasang kekasih. Kau mencintaiku sebagai sahabat.”

“Tidak,” bantah Patrick, suaranya dipenuhi desperasi, seolah ia sendiri harus berjuang untuk percaya pada tiap patah katanya. “Aku pernah menciummu. Di bibir. Ingat? Waktu kecelakaan van itu. Aku menciummu. Aku mencintaimu.”

“Jangan bohongi dirimu sendiri, 'Trick,” Pete berpaling menatapnya, dahi berkerut. “Tidak bagus. Kau cuma bakal menyengsarakan diri sendiri kalau begitu. Kau mencintaiku sebagai sahabat; aku mengerti. Tidak apa-apa.”

“Bukan hanya sebagai sahabat! Aku menciummu—“

“—di bibir. Iya, iya, aku ingat. Aku juga senang sekali memutar momen itu di mimpiku. Namun menciumku tidak lantas berarti kau mencintaiku.” Untuk seseorang yang sedang menunggu hari ia dijemput ambulan ke rumah duka, Pete terlalu tenang dan menerima. “Kau waktu itu masih muda. Sedang bereksperimen. Kita semua pernah bereksperimen dengan orientasi kita; aku jadi tahu kalau aku bi. Kau hetero. Ya sudah, begitu saja.”

“Tapi—“

“Tidak ada gunanya berbohong begitu. Lihat. Aku akan tetap mati. Kau tidak boleh terus begitu.”

Patrick menunduk. “Aku mau mencintaimu lebih dari sebagai sahabat.”

“Untuk menyelamatkanku?” Pete tertawa, menangkup pipi Patrick dan mengangkat dagunya, menyejajarkan pandangan mereka. “Terima kasih, tapi tidak usah. Kita tidak bisa memilih pada siapa kita jatuh cinta. Kebetulan saja yang kucintai sampai mati ternyata dirimu.”

“Pete...”

“Hush.”

Patrick, dipenuhi kebingungan dan kekalutan dan sedih yang menyesakkan, mencium bibir Pete keras, penuh rasa frustrasi. Air matanya luber lagi. Ia ingin menghajar Pete, ingin menendang kepala Pete yang bebal dan besar oleh ego, tetapi Pete sedang sekarat dan ia tidak bisa melakukannya, dan satu-satunya yang bisa Patrick lakukan untuk mengungkapkan emosi hanyalah ini.

Hemmingway barangkali tidak mengerti kenapa dua manusia yang selalu merawatnya bersentuhan sambil menangis gitu, tetapi ia tahu ada yang salah, dan dengkingannya terdengar menyedihkan di antara Pete dan Patrick yang menangis sambil berciuman.

 

* * *

 

Pete berdoa tiap pagi: jangan ambil aku dulu. Berikan aku sedikit waktu lagi—Patrick belum siap. Aku masih takut.

Patrick berdoa tiap malam: jangan bawa Pete dulu. Kumohon, berilah ia sedikit waktu lagi—sungguh aku belum siap. Pete masih takut. Ia kelihatannya membenci dunia tapi ada banyak hal di sini yang ia cintai.

Mereka berdoa dan berdoa dan berdoa, saling menemani di antara itu semua, tetapi takdir bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dihentikan hanya dengan doa dan saling menjaga. Takdir ada, siaga, tidak kenal belas kasih dan akan menggigit kalian di muka jika kalian tidak menghalaunya.

(Kau tidak bisa mengharapkan keajaiban sambil secara spontan membunuh dirimu sendiri.)

 

* * *

 

“Pagi,” sapa Patrick ketika Pete membuka mata, mencium pipinya, berpura-pura mencintainya. “Bagaimana menurutmu dengan sup kacang merah untuk sarapan?”

“Menjijikkan,” sahut Pete, dan mereka berdua tertawa. “Biarkan aku mandi dulu.”

“Terserah, Kepala Tahi,” Patrick mendorong pundaknya terlalu pelan. “Kutunggu di meja makan. Aku sudah siapkan air panas untukmu mandi.”

“Aww. Baik sekali.”

Patrick tersenyum, tetapi binar matanya menunjukkan kecemasan dan lara.

Pete muntah bunga selama berendam di bak mandi, sampai air sedikit merah dan setengah permukaan ditutupi bunga. Pete muntah bunga di tengah sarapan. Ia muntah bunga ketika makan siang, menonton televisi, mendengarkan Patrick bermain piano, bermain bersama Hemmy, makan malam, dan sebelum tidur. Patrick selalu ada di sisinya di saat semua itu terjadi. Ia tersenyum maklum, menyapu kelopak-kelopak bunga dan melap bekas darah, mengurut tengkuk Pete pelan, menganjurkannya istirahat. Pete terlalu keras kepala untuk menurut. Mereka berakhir berduaan terus sepanjang hari, menempel, bagai rusa yang melindungi pasangannya.

“Jangan suka memaksakan dirimu,” omel Patrick, menyelimutinya setelah membersihkan kelopak-kelopak bunga berdarah entah keberapa yang Pete muntahkan hari ini. “Kau butuh istirahat. Tidurlah. Besok kau bisa mendengarkan _rough mix_ album terbaru kita.”

“Benarkah?” Pete terkejut.

“Iya,” Patrick mengangguk. “Joe bilang _rough mix_ nya sudah jadi. Tinggal diperhalus. Ia kedengaran semangat sekali membicarakan hasilnya sejauh ini.”

“Waah. Aku jadi tidak sabar mau mendengarnya.”

“Makanya,” decak Patrick, berbaring di spasi kosong di sebelahnya. “Tidur sana. Besok bangun pagi-pagi.” Ia memiringkan badan, bertumpu pada siku kanan dan mencium pipi kiri Pete singkat, lalu ambruk lagi menutup mata. “Malam, Pete.”

Pete tersenyum (otot bibirnya susah payah mengejang menarik simpul), berpikir, ah. Jadi begini rasanya dicintai Patrick.

 

* * *

 

Pete tidak bangun pagi esok hari.

Ia tidak pernah bangun lagi.

 

* * *

 

Pete Wentz meninggal di usia 29.

Di bawah daun merah yang berjatuhan tertiup angin, Patrick berjongkok, kepalanya tunduk dengan mata sembap yang tertutup. Pete menyukai musim gugur. Ia suka menginjak dedaunan kering yang menimbulkan bunyi keriuk keras hanya untuk mengganggu Patrick. Lelaki itu selalu berharap pada hal-hal paling sederhana; bintang jatuh, sumur harapan, dandelion. Pada Patrick.

Di bawah guguran daun merah, matahari bersinar menembus rerimbun pepohonan, menyorot Patrick yang menangis dengan mata dan dengan hati. Tubuhnya bergetar. Ia merindu lagi sembari meraba tanah yang masih basah, tangan kirinya memegang erat sebuah surat.

Hari ini terlalu cerah untuk sebuah pemakaman.

 

* * *

 

 

> I wanna scream I love you from the top of my lungs
> 
> but I'm afraid that someone else will hear me.

 

* * *

 

 

_patrick,_

 

_kalau kau membaca ini, itu artinya aku sudah mati. tolong jangan bersedih. kita berdua tahu aku sudah sejak lama jatuh cinta pada kematian dan ingin menikahinya. andaikan kematian adalah cinta yang membuatku terkena penyakit tolol ini maka aku akan jadi abadi seperti dewa—oh, membosankan sekali. untung saja ternyata tidak begitu._

_beruntung sekali aku jatuh cinta padamu. (barangkali tidak beruntung-beruntung amat lantaran kau tidak membalas cintaku, tapi kau mencintaiku sebagai sahabat, dan itu sudah cukup.) aku pernah berkhayal soal masa depan kala aku sudah menginjak 38 dan kau 33, sekitar sepuluh tahun dari sekarang. aku membayangkan kita masih tertawa-tawa bermain bersama sebagai fall out boy dan membuat album. rasanya menyenangkan sekali. ada masa di mana aku yakin suatu hari nanti itu bakal terjadi. namun di sinilah aku sekarang, dengan batas usia yang sudah ditentukan, dibisiki: aku tidak punya masa depan. maka aku tidak berhak bermimpi. beda denganmu. kau harus tetap memperjuangkan cinta-cintamu baik itu untuk calon pendampingmu atau untuk hal sesederhana angan._

_di dunia di mana aku tidak pernah terlahir, tidak pernah nyata, tidak pernah tersakiti dan menyakiti dan menderita—aku tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu. (kau tidak akan pernah bertemu denganku tetapi kupikir sepertinya ini bukan masalah besar.) aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu. mengenalmu. mendengar suara indahmu. menatap terlalu lama sosokmu yang selalu bersembunyi tapi tetap saja benderang seperti ada yang mencuri bulan. aku tidak akan mengetahuimu maupun semakin cinta padamu seiring bergulirnya pasir dalam kaca sebab aku tidak nyata._

_aku hampir selalu memimpikan penghapusan akan eksistensiku namun sekali ini, dalam hitung mundur yang menjeratku ke sebuah akhir, untuk pertama kalinya aku bersyukur tuhan mengirimku ke dunia—aku bersyukur ibuku tidak membatalkan kehadiranku saja selama aku masih dalam kandungan. aku berterima kasih. aku mendendangkan suka citaku lewat surat ini. banyak hal indah dalam semesta ini yang harusnya kuapresiasi; venus yang rotasinya berlawanan arah dari seluruh planet lain dan kanon dalam pertunjukan tchaikovsky dan kucing-kucing hutan norwegia. namun ini adalah sebuah surat cinta (melankolis dan emosional, ya, tetapi tetap surat cinta terlepas dari itu semua), dan aku mau berbagi sebuah rahasia padamu: satu hal yang membuatku berdoa dan bersyukur tiap paginya adalah dirimu._

_aku tidak menyesal terkena penyakit goblok ini. aku mencintaimu, dan pada setiap kelopak yang kumuntahkan, aku tidak menyesal mencintaimu. kau membuat bunga tumbuh di paru-paruku. barangkali kau menganggapnya tragis (aku tidak akan menyangkal) tapi kau harus tetap mengakui bahwa ini adalah sesuatu yang indah. cintaku padamu terwujud dengan sebuah bunga. mencekikku. menghambat pernapasanku. sungguh sangat hebat, cinta itu. karenanya hal paling tragis pun akan bersemi dengan begitu agung mencengangkan seperti bulu-bulu sayap jibril yang mengembang. hanya karena diembel-embeli cinta. namun jangan sampai ini membuatmu bersedih karena ini bukanlah sebuah perpisahan. ah, bukan. masih ada lapis semesta lainnya yang belum kita jelajahi._

_aku mencintaimu sampai mati. ini bukan bualan belaka._

_aku sangat sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu sekali. makanya kau harus tersenyum dan hidup. akan kutendang bokongmu itu kalau kau ternyata malah berduka sepanjang masa meratapi kepergianku. ini juga bukan salahmu—jangan sampai kau bahkan memikirkannya barang sedetik saja. jangan. jangan. jangan. aku mencintaimu dan aku lebih suka membawa mati cintaku daripada membunuhnya di meja operasi. maaf telah bersikap egois sepanjang hidupku, bahkan sampai kematianku. kuharap kau tidak membenciku setelah ini._

 

 

 

_aku mencintaimu._

 

_dalam seluruh reinkarnasiku aku akan mencintaimu._

  


_xoxo,_

_pete._

 


End file.
